


Get Stoned In My Basement!

by clippedwingsandshotguns



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Hand Jobs, Idk how to tag things honestly, M/M, Marijuana, This is either presquip or no squip au, alcohol cw, boyf riends — Freeform, drunk makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clippedwingsandshotguns/pseuds/clippedwingsandshotguns
Summary: Michael's excitement about getting Jeremy stoned in his basement was not misplaced.





	Get Stoned In My Basement!

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything sexual before this, and this was written while I was in the midst of some prayer I was coerced into attending. Enjoy.

It wasn't that Michael was that addicted to weed, or anything. He didn't need it to get through the day, and honestly, he only smoked when he had a reason to celebrate. Or, well alternatively, if he had something to mourn or forget. Bottom line: he wasn't addicted to getting stoned. He wasn't even that big on getting stoned and wasted simultaneously -- although he had to admit, it was pretty fun when you overlooked the killer hangover.

But when Jeremy had brought up wanting to get high -- finally! Michael had been trying to get his friend to try pot since forever, but Jeremy had declined his offer, and Michael respected that  -- in celebration for getting an A on a test he'd actually studied real hard for, who was Michael to deny his best friend?

So, as good friends do, Michael readied a cooler of beers and some vodka for himself, since beers weren't all that great in getting him drunk, and he got out a baggie of some newly procured goods, complete with rolling papers, since he thought it looked way cooler than a bong. With all that set up in his basement, and a video game loaded up just in case, Michael heard Jeremy let himself in through the front door with the set of keys that he'd gotten for Jeremy years ago.

"Michael!" Jeremy called out, announcing his arrival.

"I'm in the basement!" Michael shouted back, finally turning away from the set-up and turning to meet Jeremy half-way up the stairs. He hooked an arm around Jeremy's shoulder, yelling out a "Congrats, dude!" Jeremy laughed in a nervous thanks, before Michael gripped his elbow and began pulling him downstairs excitedly.

"C'mon! I've got everything ready, tonight's gonna be awesome! You've told your dad you might be spending the night, right?"

Jeremy nodded, excitement coursing through him as well, due to Michael's own contagious energy. "I can't wait to find out why people are so into drinking and weed," he laughed.

"Jer, buddy, you ready to have your eyes opened to a whole new world?" Michael exclaimed, dramatically gesturing to the exciting arrangement of items on his basement floor that lay between two beanbags in the soft, dim glow of the video game menu.

Settling down, Jeremy looked over at Michael, suddenly nervous. "So, uh, how do I...how do we do this?"

"Alright, so I'll roll the first one and you see how I do it. If you're worried, we can share the first blunt?"

"That would be good!"

"So. I'm gonna lick the paper."

"L-lick it!?"

"If you're saliva-conscious, you do it. Or I could get water?"

"It's fine, sorry, just unexpected."

"And then you..." Michael sprinkled a healthy dose of weed onto the paper. "And then just," he continued to mumble, rolling it up. He gave it a final lick along its length to seal the paper properly. "There ya go! All rolled and ready for smoking," he grinned.

"Alright, time for some more serious talk," Michael said, smile replaced by a more focused look. Jeremy leaned forward in his seat and nodded quickly to show he was paying attention. "You will definitely, without a doubt, cough the first time you try it, so breathe slow. You breathe it in, really slow, and uh, other than that, have fun?"

"Okay. You first," Jeremy said, after a beat.

Michael lit up one end of the joint, and put it to his lips for a brief moment, before he pulled it away, blowing smoke out from between his lips. "Here," he said, handing it to Jeremy.

Cautiously, Jeremy gripped the joint between his fingers and took a slow breath, bursting out coughing as soon as the smoke reached his throat. "The hell, Michael, how do you do this without coughing!?" 

Michael shrugged, laughing. "Dunno man, used to it, I guess."

"Is this gonna get me high?"

"Maybe after a few more hits," Michael said, reaching out for the joint again, his fingers brushing briefly over Jeremy's. Looking away, he pointed out the cooler. "There're some beers in there. Most beers taste like ass, but they're pretty much worth it, especially when you're stoned." He took another deep breath of the smoke, and Jeremy focused on the can he had just pulled out of the cooler,  mentally preparing himself to taste ass, and pointedly avoiding staring at the way Michael's lips wrapped around the joint. He brought the drink to his lips, nearly gagging at the taste but forcing it down his system anyways. "Why the fuck do people do this?"

"Oh, my sweet, innocent Jeremy. You'll find out by the end of the night."

A few more hits and about three beers later, Jeremy understood the appeal of both weed and beer better than anyone. Michael, on the other hand, was equally high, after rolling another blunt, and downing some of the vodka he'd kept in the cooler as well.

Giggling, Jeremy rolled over on his beanbag to face Michael. "Dude," he started, before giggling even more.

"What is it?" Michael asked, grinning as he let out a laugh, himself.

"This is...pretty freakin' amazing."

"I know!"

"And you... you're pretty freakin' amazing."

"Thanks, Jer, you too."

Jeremy shot up from his beanbag suddenly, moving to kneel besides Michael's beanbag. He leaned over, entering Michael's personal space with both hands on his shoulders. "No, Michael, I really... you, you're amazing! And, God, I really, really like you."

"Jer, I-" Michael's train of thought got cut short completely as Jeremy's hands started wandering. Jeremy had brought one hand up to the side of Michael's face, while the other traced its way down the front of his hoodie, before sliding underneath his shirt. "Oh my God, Jeremy," Michael started to say, leaning into Jeremy's touch, before he suddenly stopped himself.

"Jer, no. You don't...you're going to regret this in the morning. You don't...like me, not like this."

"Shut up."

"I'm serious!--"

"So am I! Shut up, you dumbass, I like you. I like you a lot, way more than a friend."

"Oh."

"If you don't want to do this, then I'll stop! B-but I like you, and I'm okay with this."

Michael reached up and pulled Jeremy down to himself, their lips crashing roughly. With Jeremy caught off-guard, Michael took this chance to roll Jeremy over, onto the beanbag. Now straddling Jeremy, Michael deepened the kiss, hands feeling around under Jeremy's shirt. The kiss only broke for a moment, as Michael, with Jeremy's help, pulled Jeremy's shirt off of him. The way Jeremy groaned his name when he sucked on Jeremy's neck only urged him on, and the hardness pressing into his thigh through layers of jeans only told him he was definitely doing something right.

"G-god...Michael," Jeremy breathed out, as Michael continued to suck and bite on various parts of his skin, Michael's teeth scraping over his collar bone causing him to gasp, and Michael's hands kept a sturdy grip on him, with one digging into Jeremy's back, and the other cupping his thigh. As Michael's hand roamed closer to his inner thigh, Jeremy arched his back, as he hooked one leg around Michael's waist.

"Damn, Jer," Michael sighed, as Jeremy helplessly pressed himself against Michael. His hair was now falling over his eyes, a mix of sweat from the adrenaline, and the effect of Jeremy's hands having ran through them when they kissed.

"M...Michael, I need- ahh!" Jeremy cried out, as the hand on his thigh cupped his hard-on through his pants. 

"What do you need, Jer?" Michael said, voice dropping to a low growl as he gripped Jeremy even harder. 

"Y-you! Michael, I need you, p-please." Jeremy's entire face had gone red, and he tried to hide his whimpers by biting down on the back of his hand. At that, Michael sat back, still straddling Jeremy, and ran a hand through his damp hair.

"Are you sure? You're not just saying this because you're drunk?" Michael asked, voice still coarse.

"I-I'm sure. Michael, I love you."

At that, Michael surged forward, his lips crashing almost painfully into Jeremy's. He pulled away, tugging at Jeremy's bottom lip with his teeth while doing so, dragging a whine out of Jeremy. 

"Fuck. Jeremy. I love you too." Michael leaned back briefly, hooking his fingers onto the waist of Jeremy's jeans. "Can I?"

Jeremy nodded eagerly, and Michael wasted no time in unbuttoning Jeremy's jeans, and shoving it down roughly, Jeremy lifting himself in the process, to help Michael remove his jeans. Looking to Jeremy for consent again, Jeremy nodded before Michael reached into Jeremy's pants, wrapping his hand around him. Jeremy bit his lower lip, a whine escaping nonetheless, and Michael took it as encouragement to continue. He moved his hand along Jeremy's shaft, making sure to run his thumb over the tip as Jeremy squirmed and moaned under his touch. Finding this irresistible, Michael leaned in, sucking and biting on the skin of Jeremy's neck, to the point whereby Jeremy could barely contain his moans. 

"C'mon, Jer. Let me hear you," Michael growled into Jeremy's ear, tightening his grip on Jeremy. No longer able to bite back his moans, Jeremy cried out as Michael tightened his grip and quickened his pace.

"Michael! God, p-please! Ahhh... ah!" Jeremy's back was arched and he tried to thrust his hips into Michael's palm, one hand gripping the beanbag under him and the other gripping Michael's hair.

"I-I'm so...ahh ... so close, M-Michael."

Michael moved his lips back onto Jeremy's, and biting softly at the boy's lower lip, before pushing his tongue into Jeremy's mouth, all while stroking Jeremy more deliberately. Michael finally pulled away once they were out of breath.

"Come for me, Jer," he said, voice low and heavy from the kiss, and almost immediately, Michael felt the thrusts of Jeremy's hips stutter to a stop. Cum splattered onto the front of Michael's jacket, and into his hand. Finally climbing off of Jeremy, Michael made sure to maintain eye contact, before licking the liquid off his hand.

"Jesus Christ, Michael," Jeremy murmured, and Michael grinned cockily. After a moment, Jeremy managed to collect himself enough to ask "Do you, uh, want a hand yourself?" 

"You don't have to."

"I...I want to."

"Well," Michael smirked, leaning into Jeremy's personal space once again, "if you insist."


End file.
